


Distracted

by starrypawz



Series: Iron [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-01
Updated: 2013-02-01
Packaged: 2017-11-27 17:59:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayphara attempts to get her feelings for her Captain in order.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for Sith Warrior Act 1

She had let out a breath she didn’t even realise she was holding when Quinn came round.

“My Lord, I assure you I am fine and I will not fail you again, you need not be concerned,” He had said when they were making their way back to an outpost.

“Of course I’m concerned Quinn, you are too valuable to lose,”

She noticed a subtle twitch in his expression that indicated he might have noticed how hastily she had tacked that last bit on and she had felt the tone of her voice falter ever so slightly. She put it down to the heat, and wanting to be off the planet.

Tattooine would soon be behind them, they had a name now and a location. That was the focus and that was what she needed to prepare for. 

But her mind felt awash, maybe ‘The Oasis’ still had some pull on her.  Or maybe…

_I sense his feelings for you, they go beyond duty_

She had been flirtatious with him on the get go, not something she usually did truth be told but she needed something to keep her occupied on that dull planet.  She had continued when he’d joined the crew, but she had backed down a bit. Testing his reaction, straight up she would admit she wasn’t the best at dealing with people but she felt that her advances weren’t unwanted. But then maybe he feared the repercussions of rejecting her? But then he had never seen anything from her to suggest she would react negatively…

She sighed, she was getting distracted from the task at hand. She tried to centre herself but the thoughts kept coming through.

Maybe it was her age? She was younger than him. Maybe that was why he was avoiding her?  Maybe he thought her too young? Understandable…

Then a somewhat darker thought ran through her mind.

_Maybe it’s the scars, the cybernetics… everyone can see those, people stare…_

No, that wasn’t true? Was it? Did he regard her in such distain due to them?  A wave of worry washed over her. But then a more logical side of her took over.

_That is foolish and you know it. He is one of the only people you’ve met who doesn’t seem to notice them…_

She sighed, she really wasn’t getting anywhere. She had to deal with these thoughts first if she wanted to make any progress.

_And, you how do you feel?_

I…

She hadn’t been one of those who really sought out a relationship, and she had little desire for ‘flings’ preferring to focus on her studies, and to seek solace when she could with books. 

Quinn had caught her attention as soon as she walked into the barracks. When she was tasked to meet an Imperial Lieutenant she thought it would be some aging bore of a person.

It had been a pleasant surprise to say the least.

He had a presence about him she quickly warmed to. And she had valued his insights immensely… and she would admit she did find him rather handsome. But that thought she had pushed back. Flirting with him had been a distraction, nothing more really.

_No it’s not, and you know it._

Another frustrated sigh escaped her lips and her hands balled into fists. This was complicated, and she didn’t like complicated. Why couldn’t she easily place these emotions in a mental box like so many other things?  

_Stop denying it; you know you have feelings towards him_

He probably doesn’t feel the same way; I’m being a fool and wasting my energy, I cannot afford distractions…

_Are you blind? You’ve noticed, it’s subtle but it is there._

She opened her eyes and moved from her place on the floor.  Mental preparation was going nowhere so she might as well use the downtime for some other avenue of training. Since right now it seemed her thoughts kept going in the same cycle.

She grabbed her lightsabers from where she left them on a dresser and left her room.  

_Something will come of this sooner or later, and you must act on it._


End file.
